Never Fight a Scorned Woman
by By the Light of Dawn
Summary: Queen Catherine and her husband's mistress, Diane must work together when they feel threatened by Kenna and Henri's relationship.


_**I was so excited to watch Reign because it showed two out of my three favorite people: Queen Catherine and Diane de Poiters. Two remarkable woman. So imagine my horror when I saw that Diane was being replaced. I get that Kings in those days had mistresses but according to history. Diane was Henri's only mistress. So I had to write this to feel better. **_

_**Now I'm new to the whole 1600's era so feel free to correct me on anything.**_

* * *

Catherine took a sip of her wine. She frowned and her nose wrinkled. The wine tasted very sour. She turned to one of her ladies in waiting. This woman cowered underneath Catherine's fierce glare.

"I believe I told you that I wanted the newest bottle of wine you could find in the kitchen," Catherine snapped.

"I—I'm sorry, your majesty. I will correct this error," the woman stuttered fearfully, taking the wine glass from Catherine and putting it on a tray. She bowed lowly before scurrying out of Catherine's chambers, she nearly knocked over Nostradamus on her way.

"My lady," Nostradamus said stoically as he bowed to her. Catherine quickly dismissed the rest of her ladies, telling them she did not want to be disturbed.

"Sit, my dear Nostradamus," Catherine told him gently, a rare smile gracing her face. "We have much to discuss."

"About Mary," Nostradamus guessed.

Catherine grimaced as she thought about her soon to be daughter in law who would cause her darling boy's death. "Not this time. I wish to discuss with you the matter of my husband's whore," Catherine explained. Catherine almost laughed at the fact that he was wrong for once.

"And I thought you had stopped calling me a whore years ago," Diane remarked as she strode in. Diane had been away for the past couple of weeks. She had gone to visit her daughters from her previous marriage.

Catherine let out a hollow laugh. "For once, I was not speaking about you," she said humorlessly.

Diane's smile slid off her face. "What do you mean?" she asked. Catherine could tell by the horror on Diane's face that she knew exactly what Catherine meant.

"Diane, sit. I asked you to come her because this conversation involves all three of us. But before I speak, I want each of you to swear not breathe a word of this outside my chambers especially not to my husband," Catherine whispered, her eyes searching the empty chamber in case someone was hiding and spying on them.

Diane sat in a chair next to Nostradamus. "I promise that I'll never betray you, my lady," Nostradamus said firmly. "I never have and I never will." Catherine gave him another genuine smile. It was nice to be reminded of Nostradamus' undying loyalty to her.

"I do too. Now tell me what new mistress of the king you're speaking of," Diane demanded hurriedly. Catherine gave her a look. "Your majesty," Diane hastily added.

"Her name is Kenna and His majesty is quite taken by her," Catherine answered. "She is one of Mary's ladies."

"She is but a child," Diane said outraged. "How could he do this to me?" Catherine glared at her. "I mean how could he do this to us after all we've given him? We gave him three sons. That should count for something."

"I agree," Catherine told her firmly. "I believe that this girl has muddled Henri's mind. He isn't thinking clearly. So we have to reminded him who we are. After all we are Catherine de Medici and Diane de Poitiers and we won't let some silly girl take our places."

"I doubt His majesty will be making her his queen," Nostradamus reasoned gently.

"It happened to Catherine of Aragon, it could just as easily happen to me," Catherine snapped.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you suggesting that we work together?" Diane questioned bewildered.

"That is exactly what I'm suggesting," Catherine answered, extending her hand for Diane to shake.

Diane hesitated for a minute before shaking Catherine's hand. It was clear that her anger overcame her mistrust of the queen.

Nostradamus watched the two women as they shook each other's hand. Catherine was powerful and shrewd. Diane knew how to wrap people around her finger. Together they were a force to be reckoned with.

God help Kenna and Henri. Because hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


End file.
